Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to communications among integrated circuits (ICs), communications among functional blocks of such ICs, communications among devices that include ICs, and applications thereof.
Background Art
A typical IC includes transistors and/or logic that are configured into functional blocks. Example functional blocks may include, but are not limited to, an execution unit (e.g., an arithmetic logic unit), a memory unit (e.g., a cache), and a signal processing block. Functional blocks of a conventional IC are coupled together via Ohmic contacts, which are typically metal. Example Ohmic contacts include wires, traces, and signal lines.
Like functional blocks, groups of ICs may also be coupled together via Ohmic contacts. ICs are typically coupled together on a printed circuit board (PCB). The coupled ICs may be used to form a device—such as, for example, a supercomputer, a desktop computer, a laptop computer, a video-game console, an embedded device, a handheld device (e.g., a mobile telephone, smart phone, MP3 player, a camera, a GPS device), or the like.
Unfortunately, the Ohmic contacts used to couple functional blocks and ICs may limit the performance, the capabilities, and/or the form factors of the functional blocks and ICs.
Embodiments of the present invention will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. Generally, the drawing in which an element first appears is typically indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.